To late(Captain swan Fan Fic)
by KillybearJones
Summary: One shots people, one shots! If you love Captain Swan, than your in my potato squad so come on, the potato car is leaving to captainswanland. We will grab tacos on the way*
1. You're an orphan to

Chapter 1( Not sure if this should be a one shot)

Emma hit Hook in the jaw startling him, causing him to stumble backwards into a tree.

 _That bastard_

He chuckled and she rolled her eyes. "What love? Cant handle the truth?'' he spat with a cold grin. But what happened to him? Something was way off. The flirty grins were cold and emotionless. Had the kiss meant nothing? Did he lie in the eco caves?

"No point in debating with yourself love, I'll give you the answer to all your questions.I. work. For. Pan" he pronounced each syllable carefully. Emma felt a sharp pain in her shoulder not even realizing Hook had cocked a gun and shot her. She fell to the ground, yelling in agony. He flinched, and stumbled back. Regina tying him to a tree, she laid on the dirty ground weeping. "Yet again, the SAVIOR needs saving! You are useless Emma, a broken toy no one wants to fix."

Emma had mended her shoulder, sitting away from where Hook was tied to a tree. "Why Emma? Have I offended you? Those stone walls that you so eagerly built around your heart broke down with ONE kiss" He laughed, but she barely noticed a tear escape his eye. Barely noticed how in pain he was for hurting Emma with his venomness words. Spitting the words out like he was forced.

"Who's gonna feed the pirate" David asked sarcastically. Mary Margret stood up and dusted off her torso. Grabbing a bowl of the food and heading towards Hook.

"Wonderful! The little tattertyl herself. Care to share some secrets? But you have to promise to keep them." Mary Margret hesitated. Holding the wooden spoon to Hooks mouth. "Thank you my lady" with that he opened his mouth for her to stick in the spoon. She pushed it in rather forcibly. "Whoops" she headed back to the fire where David sat. "Mary! Don't go blur out the secret love, it should stay between us!" David gave Hook a death glare as Hook yelled and winked.

"Orphan? I would like to speak with the orphan" Hook kept asking, his smirk never leaving his face. She moaned and walked over. Face still wet from tears.

"How dare you call me an orphan? You're one too!"

"Ah, but I was only abandoned later, plus I had my brother, so I was not alone…You where, left by a tree so you could have your 'best chance' and all that crap-"

She was about to punch him again when he yelled in pain. A scream of true terror. Everyone came rushing over. Finally seeing Hook looked horrible. He was pale and full of sweat. His eyes were wild and his lips dry and cracked.

"Swan…help me-"He whispered, he sounded broken and tortured.

Emma realized it was the first time Hook had called her Swan in days. That was weird.

Again a scream of terror rushed through the forest. Emma looked over to Regina.

"What's happening?" She cried, eyes quickly going back to Hook.

"He's heart is being crushed" Regina stated, observing Hooks condition.

Now it all made sense, why he was so cold, and emotionless.

"But- It's a potion thrown over the heart, yes who ever has it controls it. But he is saying what he feels, not all of it is wat he feels but most of it" Regina added. Her face had grown serious.

Emma looked at Hook, he was crying and murmuring things she could not hear.

"Fight it!" She yelled to him, anger boiling up.

"No- I can't…I can't…" He wept; Emma had never seen him so weak and fragile. Like a glass that had been dropped, slightly cracking and if you make the wrong move it would break.

"That's it, Killian! Look at me-"She walked toward him.

He looked up, his once blue eyes were dark and stormy grey.

"Kiss me now Killian" She lifted his chin. Holding his face in her hand.

"No, you have to-"He yelled once more, this time his head sagged.

Then slowly he looked up. His eyes were dark and pure evil, an ice cold grin appeared on his face.

"Killian?..."

"It's captain Hook to you lass" He growled, clearly irritated. "And who might you be?" He looked over to Regina. Winking when he saw her roll her eyes.

"Killian? You don't remember me?..."

With that Emma sagged to the ground and cried once more.


	2. Shattered

Emma nervously chewed her bottom lip. Her grip on the cheap hospital chair not losing for a moment. Her foot lightly bouncing on the white tile floor.

The door swung open, but a nurse just rushed past. Emma let a breath out she did not know she was holding.

 _Moron, moron,moron_

"Emma, he is going to be ok" Mary Margret whispered, her hand resting on Emma's arm. Emma wiped away the tears that where falling down. She did not want Whale to come through those doors.

Hook was hurt, **badly**. She didn't know what she felt, anger or concern. She was going to lose him. Left again.

"Emma? You can see him now…But he is not awake" Dr Whale whispered in a hushed tone. Only Emma could hear him. "And it's best if only Emma goes to see him" Dr Whale added a little bit louder, holding his hand up to stop David and Henry.

The hospital room was big, a single bed stood in the middle. Wires connected to his arm and heart monitor making beep noises.

"You promised" Emma wept as she sat on the chair next to his bed.

"That-'' She chocked on the words. Grabbing hold of his hand and feeling how cold he was.

"That you would… _survive_ " she whispered before standing up and spinning on her heels heading towards the door. She glaced back one more time, her heart shattered. She knew what was gonna happen next. She knew her walls were broken down, but the one who broke them down got caught in the rubble.


	3. What a suprise

He dropped the purple orchid as someone bumped into him.

"Watch where your bloody going mate!" He roared as the person just kept running. He arched his eyebrows. He looked down to the flower on the white snow path. It was cold and he could see his breath in front of him. He slowly bent down and picked it up.

She loved the _rose_ so she will hopefully love the orchid.

He held it in his hand for a moment, the snow slowly falling down. _You can do this mate, its just Emma._ He inhaled deeply and continued walking to the charmings loft.

He gave a little knock, David taking his time to answer the door

"Hook" David sarcastically grinned, rolling his eyes. "What a surprise."

Hook chuckled, playing with the orchid behind his back. He's gaze left David as he spotted Emma leaning over a counter top grabbing a cup of hot cocoa and playfully placing cream on the tip of henry's nose.

"Swan" he breathed. Waiting for her to turn around. When she did she smiled. She wore black baggy sweatpants and a white tank top. Her feet were tucked away in pink bunny slippers and her hair was in a messy bun.

"Killian" She smiled before slightly jogging towards him. He embraced her. She felt warm, like a warm comfy bed you climbed into after a long cold day. She slid her hand into his coat and he held her waist.

"Where have you been? We just-'' she did not finish, how could she with Hook kissing her.

It was slow and steady, their lips moved perfectly over each other. She parted her lips and he tasted the cocoa that stained her tongue. David cleared his throat and they pulled away, though Hook still held onto her waist.

"Sorry mate, could not control myself" Hook confessed, Emma blushed and David rolled his eyes again before leaving to watch Netflix.

"I got you something…"He nervously said, pulling the orchid from behind his back. She gasped, her eyes began watering. "I had Regina enchant it, so it never dies. Like the rose I gave you" She still stood there in disbelief.

"You're so romantic" She yelled, clearly in love with the soft and stunning purple orchid. He held it out toward her and she took it from his big hands. She grabbed his Hook and dragged him into the kitchen. Pulling out the vase she placed the flower in side and set it on the counter.

"So… What do I get for brining you a flower?" He asked, patting his lips with his two fingers. She rolled her eyes and pecked his lips.

"Ok lovebirds, that enough." David yelled before rushing over and pulling them towards the couch were Peter Pan started playing. "You sit here Hook" David pushed him onto the one side of the sofa and Emma on the other, before falling down between them and watching the movie.

After what felt like forever David was asleep. Hook and Emma sneaked back to her room slowly shutting the door.


	4. Rain

Emma laughed as Hook spun her around in the rain. The water might have been cold but she was literally dancing in the rain with Hook.

"Dancing in the rain…" She sang, but not really knowing what the lyrics to song were. Her chunky jersey was wet, and Hooks black V neck stuck to his body perfectly. Seeing how _defined_ he was under that shirt made her bite her lip.

"Eyes up Swan" He smirked, she attempted to roll her eyes but he already softly kissed her.

The rain heavily falling down, making her makeup run. "Uggh, I can't believe you talked me into this" She whined but he just chuckled. Taking hold of her hip he started waltzing with her, dancing and humming. She closed her eyes as the swayed to the non-existing music. Hook opened his eyes and looked at Emma; with her eyes still shut and humming she has never looked so beautiful. The pale moonlight perfectly bounced off her skin. Her blond curls soaking wet and tied in a sloppy ponytail. Her pink bra lightly shined through her soaking wet, white jersey. Her blue skinny jeans stuck to her legs tightly. He pushed his cheek against hers, when he started kissing her jaw. She moaned softly. And he just chuckled. He pulled away and she moaned again, obviously missing his sweet kisses against her jaw.

"Let's get some hot cocoa shall we?" Emma nodded but looked down at her clothes. "We should actually change and then go" He added, and she laughed because it was as if he read her mind.

 _Open book_

Xxxx

They walked through the door of the charmings loft, Emma giggling with Hooks arm slung around her waist.

"EMMA? What happ-'' Mary Margret started but Emma interrupted her telling her about how she danced with Hook in the rain and that it was amazing. She quickly grabbed some of David clothes for Hook to wear since they were not near his ship. Hook slipped on the clothes and she wore a yoga pants and a big sweatshirt and sneakers.

Xxxx

Bursting through Granny's doors they went to sit at a booth somewhere in the corner. Ruby came over, raising her eyebrows at both of them.

"Two hot cocoas please" Emma smiled and Ruby nodded her head, walking away before looking back and laughing.

Hook grabbed Emma's leg under the table, making her yelp. He just shook his head. He sat across from Emma, trying to look sexy. And it was working. She gave a slight moan and looked away. He leaned forward. An inch away from her face, going in as if he was going to kiss her but sat back before he did. And she moaned once more. "Stop playing games pirate" She whispered biting harder on her bottom lip. "Why? You wanna _play_?" He cocked his head to the side, lifting his eyebrow and running his tongue over his bottom lip. "What are the _**rules**_?" she asked, leaning over the table.

"No rules" he said, giving her a seductive wink and smile.

 _Damn him_


	5. Dont do that

**Oh the feels**

The loud banging on the door woke her up. She moaned as she sat up. Immediately missing the warmth of the bed she stumbled over her shoes trying to get to the front door.

The person kept knocking. Sounding quit anxious. She swung open the door.

"Its 4 am in the bloody-'' she yelled but stopped when she saw who stood in front of her.

 _Hook_

His hair was messy and his eyes were bloodshot. His shirt was half buttoned and creased, and he was shaking.

"Killian-'' But she was interrupted when he walked forward. Pushing his lips onto hers. Kissing her fiercely. As if he had not seen her in years and they are finally reunited. He pulled her even closer, holding her waist while she clung onto his neck. He was nibbling on her bottom lip, tracing his tongue across her lips she moaned. In a way she felt like he was hurting her, holding onto her to tight.

"Killy, stop" She pushed him away slightly. He went to kiss her again but she shook her head. "What's wrong?" He looked pained. He stepped away from her, clearly he had been crying because he sniffed. She put her hand out to grab hold of him but he shook her off. "Don't do that, don't push me away" She pleaded. What was wrong with him.

"I… I wanted-'' He avoided her face, running his shaky hands through his hair. "I wanted to see if I still feel something for you" He whispered, and her eyes widened. Alarm bells went off inside her head but she ignored them

"And?..." She swallowed thickly, nervous for his answer.

"I-….I don't love you anymore"

 _Lie_

 _Or so she hoped._

He turned away and headed towards the door.

"Killian! Stop…" She felt angry but mostly she felt sad.

"You can't just, turn away! You… You monster" She fell to her knees and wept.

 _Oh no, is the saviour crying? How pathetic and_ _ **WEAK.**_ A voice whispered, and Emma pulled her face, the voice sounded close but it was just her. She was alone in her little apartment a cold wind coming through her front door that Killian left open. She screamed, and sagged her shoulders weeping on her cold tile floor. Crying for help. Crying for _Killian._


	6. Oh dear god( MODERN CS)

_Part 1 of 2! Requested by a good friend on Instagram, follow me_ _ **_killybearjones_**_

Emma rolled her eyes when Ruby flirted with a guy sitting at the bar. When she walked away she added an extra sway to her hips.

"Red, leave the poor fellow alone" She whispered but Ruby just pouted her big red lips and blinked her eyes.

The bar was busy, people asking for a fruity drink or whiskey and water. Until one man came up asking for pure rum.

 _That's a first._

Emma turned around. And she faced Ruby's brother.

"Killian! I knew it was your sorry ass asking for rum." He groaned and sagged his head. Ruby told her not give her brother any rum. Dumb of him to come to the bar where they work at. He never listens to Ruby when she speaks, so Emma's not surprised. "C'mon Ems! Just one shot." He moaned like a little five year old. Emma just rolled her eyes and continued to clean the dirty bar top.

"Go ask your sister Killian" Emma hissed. She knew what would happen when he drinks rum. He would sleep with yet ANOTHER girl, and Emma would get a tug of jealousy.

Killian was an attractive guy. He was 27, 4 years older than Emma. He had broad shoulders and defined arms. He had a little stubble growing from his chin and he has the bluest eyes you will ever see. He had black raven hair that makes you want to run your fingers though them. Tonight he wore a tight black V neck and black skinny jeans. And to put the cherry on top of the fucking chocolate sundae, he always wore leather jackets.

"Love, please. I need this rum" Emma let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine! God damit Killian, how old are you? Five!?" She hissed a little too loud. She grabbed the bottle of rum and poured him a shot. "Now fucking leave" He mumbled and drank the shot. With that he left in the direction of a blond siting alone at a booth. Probably going to go hit on her.

People slowly started leaving the bar. Ruby was kissing that guy she spoke to earlier and Killian was standing by booth where the blond sat. A red mark on his face, witch kind of looked like someone slapped him. Emma raised her eyebrows and walked towards him

"Someone not want to go home with you?" It was a low blow, she knew it was. After the death of his ex-girlfriend, Killian had been sleeping with everything he could get his hands on, he looked up at her; clenched his jaw and looked down again.

"It was something I said…" He quietly mumbled but Emma heard him. "What did you say?" He kept quiet for a moment, so she pressed the subject. "C'mon Killian, can't be that bad"

"I called her Emma…" He whispered and she chocked on her own air. "What-?" He rolled his eyes and pushed past her. As soon as he left she played the scene in her mind, thinking of what he said and she doubted if he had feelings for her as she had feelings for him. She needed a drink...or several...bottles

The next day Emma woke up in bed, but there was someone next to her. She panicked but immediately identified the familiar groan.

" I thought you went home with that guy at the bar?"

" Nah, he thought I couldn't see the shiny wedding ring, I can smell those things a mile away. I'm like some wolf" Ruby mumbled and Emma just laughed. But that was cut short when someone from the living room groaned for them to shut up. Emma shot up, bumping Ruby.

"There is someone in my apartment Red!" Emma whispered shaking Ruby's shoulders.

" Its just Killian...We're in his apartment." Emma snuck in her breath. What happened last night?

Then it all came back to her, after Killian left she got drunk. Really drunk. She ran around the town half naked and was yelling that she had a crush on her best friends brother. Oh dear god. She ran her shaky hands through her hair. Her head was pounding and she felt like throwing up. She shuffled out of bed and noticed she was still in her underwear. Oh god, Killian carried her to his bed while she was in her underwear? She looked for something to wear. Anything. But found one of Killian's shirts. One he never wore. It was a xxxL so it covered everything that needed to be covered. With that she headed to the kitchen for some coffee, heading into the hell she was about to go through with Killian.


	7. Troy

Part 2 _Not really proud of this chapter but this was for my good friend!_

Emma nervously tugged at Killian's big tee shirt. Constantly worrying that it was too short, after all she did not want to look like a slut. She entered the kitchen; Killian lived in a big apartment. Three bedrooms and three bathrooms. Of course his bedroom was biggest of all three. The other two was either an office or man cave.

 _Typical_

The living room was spacious with big black leather couches and old shelves containing books that he had collected over the years. She froze in front of the bookshelf when she saw a photo.

It was her, Killian, Ruby, Victor, David and Regina. When they were still in collage. She hadn't seen Regina in 2 years. The had not known Mary Margret or Robin yet. She certainly knew Neal, but Killian knew him to. They were pretty close but when Neal left her, he never spoke of Neal again.

We all stayed in touch, visiting and joking around. We would spend thanksgiving together and Christmas morning.

"I see your taking in awe of my apartment, eh love?" She jumped when she heard Killian behind her.

"Don't do that!" She moaned when she looked at his face. His hair was side swept, he wore no shirt, and his bare chest made her weak at her knees. The baggy sweatpants sat low enough that you could see the V it was forming by his waist. _Snap out of it._

He loved sneaking up on her and scaring the living shit out of her. Finding it damn funny to. He smirked and looked her up and down. "Like my shirt love?" She rolled her eyes and sarcastically smirked "Don't flatter yourself you flirt"

He inched closer; there face's just centimetres apart. "Eh? Im a flirt, believe me love…I'm the biggest flirt you'll ever meet" He's eyes shot down to her lips. Within seconds his lips were on hers, holding her waist with both hands while she dug her nails into his back. Their lips moved perfectly over one another. He moved her back against a wall, kissing her with such passion. It was like bloody fucking fireworks and all that crap. He moved from her lips to her neck and then her collarbone, while she moaned and made funny noises.

She quickly pushed away when she heard someone walking down the hall, bare feet against wood floor she rushed past him and jumped onto the couch. He still stood by the wall they fiercely maked out at, trying to process what just happened.

"Morning Ems" Ruby yawned and fell down next to Emma. Emma's heart was beating fast. She could barely contain her breathing. She mummers a hello when Killian walked past them and into his room.

"What's up with him?" Ruby whispered and Emma just shook her head.

After Ruby left Emma was left alone in his apartment. She still sat on his couch, growing really uncomfortable.

She quickly got up and tried to find her bag. While she looked around she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around, waiting for him to chase her out or say that the kiss was just him being a flirt, when he grabbed her again. Yanking her hard against him. Her mouth opening while he ran his hand up and down her back. He tugged at her shirt and she gladly removed it. Their mouths only separating for a few minutes. He tasted like Colgate and coffee while she probably tasted like alcohol and last night's lipstick.

When their lips where bruised and they were tired of kissing she slowly fell asleep on his warm and soft bed. He lazily slung his arm around her waist and tugged her towards him. For the first time she saw Killian differently. He had his past and she had hers. Both of them had their walls up, and just like Troy her walls were indestructible. But he snuck in with his trojan horse and burnt her world away with one kiss.

 _Sneaky bastard…_


End file.
